Nobody's Home
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Sam is fed up with Danny always leaving her for Paullina, so she makes the biggest decision of her life. One-shot songfic: Nobody's Home


A.N: This is sort of a Danny/Sam fic, but it's more of drama.... So hope you enjoy!! I donot own Danny Phamton, so don't kill me!! Oh and I don't own Nobody's Home the song either!!

Summary: Sam is fed up with Danny always leaving her for Paullina, so she makes the biggest decision of her life... Leaving Danny...

ON WITH IT ALREADY!!:

Nobody's Home

Sam's POV

It felt like I was going to cry. No where to go…

**_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**

I sighed and walked towards my house…. My parents never seemed like they were around, so I walked into my house. I almost punched my wall… WHY WHY!! Why had Danny chosen to go with Paullina instead of me, his best friend in the world… Tears thrashing down my cheeks. Nobody was home….

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**_

I was so broken…. My red eyes… My flushed cheeks…. My anger that was building up inside of me…. Nothing was ever going to be right again… I was so tried of him pushing me around like a rag doll and then coming and saying sorry with his big blue eyes and I always forgive him. Why was he so attracted to Paullina… I cried and cried until I had no more tears to cry. I heard a knock on my window. There floated the ghost boy I hated… For the moment… I think he noticed my red eyes and my flushed cheeks… I shook my head and cried some more… I got up…. I wouldn't forgive him for this! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE FRIENDS FOREVER DANNY!! BUT THIS ALL ENDS TODAY! MY MOM WAS RIGHT GIRLS CAN MAKE BETTER FRIENDS THEN YOU!! I wanted to yell that to him so he would leave…. I looked outside and he sat on the edge of the window. I was surprised that he wouldn't leave….

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

I always was rejected…. Just because I was a Goth nobody understood me….I had to many things on my mind, so I just couldn't talk to him… Not now not ever… I got my bag and threw stuff in it… I rushed out the back door…. More tears thrashing down my face. I wanted to turn around and have Danny comfort me and dry up all my tears, but I had no choice but to leave… I would never forgive Danny for this… I hated him! Why would I turn back to see if he changed. He would never change, NEVER EVER! I wanted to be with him forever, but I was so tried of him pushing me around and always going after Paullina and the 'cool' group instead of hanging out with me and Tucker… I had, had this pain since the first day of middle school… We were both 11 and we had dreams…. Big dreams that only me and Danny knew about…. We would have told Tucker, but he wouldn't understand what our dreams were about… It was sort of like a day like this…

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_Flashback…._

"_Danny! Danny hurry up or we'll be late for our first day of middle school!!" A young girl with black hair that was in a pony tail yelled at her 11 year old friend that was hurrying around looking for his school stuff._

"_Danny hurry! We'll be late!!" Sam yelled and Danny finally found his school stuff and they were out of the door…_

"_Sam, we weren't going to be late! You just wanted to be early!!" Danny said as he looked at his watch._

"_Yea, but it worked…"_

"_What worked?" Danny questioned and Sam laughed._

"_I gotcha! I just didn't want you to be late so I made you believe that we were going to be late!!" Sam said happily and twirled around in circles. _

"_Awww Sammy!!" Danny whined all that did to Sam was make her smile bigger. She remembered her nickname in the first grade. They walked up to the middle school where Paullina and her 'group' were. Sam had never seen her before… She looked over at Danny… He was staring at her… Sam put her hands on her hips… Waiting for Danny to look how annoyed she was… But he didn't… Sam looked over to where Paullina was and she was coming this way…._

"_Yo freaks" One girl said and the whole group laughed._

"_Is this your boyfriend?" Paullina asked and laughed._

"_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Sam shouted and that snapped Danny out of his trance. _

"_Hey, I'm Paullina and this is my crew, you wanna hang before school?" Paullina asked Danny in her sweetest voice. Sam was so hoping that Danny would say no, but he didn't._

"_Sure" Danny said and walked away with the whole group of girls. Tucker came up to Sam._

"_Are you alright Sam?" Tucker asked and Sam nodded._

"_I'm just peachy…."_

_End of Flashback_

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  
**_

I sighed as I remembered that horrible memory of mine… Tucker was the only person that cared about me that day… We sat together in the lunch room as Danny sat with the 'cool' people. I thought I cared less about Danny hanging out with other people, but I cared so much…. He ignored me all day until after school… He was looking for me, but I had walked home alone because he was late…. He was only late because he was talking with that whole group of cheerleaders, and popular girls. I would never forget that pain that I had forever… Everything me and Danny went through meant nothing to him?!?!?! Because after we fought a ghost and we came back to school, he would never talk to me… Or if he did it would only be because he wanted to talk about Paullina. That's why today was the last straw. After he chose Paullina over me, I just had to leave…

_**  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

I felt so broken, that I didn't even care anymore… I needed to move on…. I was so lost…. I felt I had no place to go to… I wanted to go home…. But nobody was home… Nobody was ever home… No place to run too, no place to dry my eyes… Nothing ever went right for Samantha Manson…. No nothing ever did and nothing ever would… I was just some Gothic girl that everybody could push around, but nobody would notice the tears in her eyes… Yep, that was me… Nowhere to go girl… Always was weird and never was normal… Somebody that Danny could just push to the side like nothing had ever happened…. Well for his information, I was hurting deeply inside, but did he notice? NO!! he was just a typical boy and nothing was ever going to change that. I decided that leaving wasn't the best idea, but it was my only one…****

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

I wanted to get over it, to forget the tears that stained my face… Forget my puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks… I had turn my back on the world just because the world had turned they're back on me… A new start and a new day… Nothing would go wrong I thought to myself as I walked away from my house… My only home that I could have lived in… But this was the right choice for me since I had no other… That day was the only day in my life that I had to make the biggest decision of my life… Leaving Danny… Everyday I sit here thinking to myself if I had done something other then running away would everything be right again? Heck, I'll never know… I'll never know what became of Danny and Tucker…. I left Danny sitting there just waiting for me and I wonder if he ever left…. Like I said I had made the biggest decision in my life… Leaving my one true love……..

The End

So... How did you like it? I mean it's my first Danny Phamton story, so DON'T KILL ME!! I'm sorry that it's so sad... :( So please review and don't be that mean!! I accept critics, but no flames please!! KK BYE!!

Starfire983


End file.
